fullmetal hellsing
by automailmercenary
Summary: my first fanfic! anyway, it's a crossover with fullmetal alchemist
1. Chapter 1

Ed was tired. Tired and cold. He had just been transported to this world by the gate. He was just lying there, too tired to move. He shut his eyes, and contemplated on how he got here. He missed Al. and, to an extent, Winry. He wanted to yell at the colonel, talk to Al, to walk with winry. He opened his eyes with immense effort. He wanted to let the warm cradle of sleep embrace him. He wanted that more then anything. But still, he got up. He seemed to be near a village. He dusted his clothes off, and started walk towards the village.

Alucard strolled towards cheddar village. Tonight was a good night for hunting. The moon was full, the dead are walking and he had just indulged in a snack. His eyes wandered to where a group of ghouls were shambling mindlessly towards a police vehicle. He guessed that they were going to kill the officers inside. The no-life king sat down to watch the fun. A few short minutes later, there were more ghouls, some of them in police uniforms. Running ahead of them, however, was a young girl with strawberry blond hair. He considered this for a moment, the reached one conclusion._ This, this could be interesting…_

Ed was now very, very worried. He just saw a group, well, people attack some men dressed in strange uniforms with their teeth and nails. Then, even more disturbing, was that he saw the dead officers get up, now with grey, dead skin and pure white eyes. He stumbled backwards, and proceeded to fall on his behind, speechless and scared. He got up and regained control of himself. _Come on Ed, get a grip. They might just be chimeras._ He decided to try and find the nearest people, and squeeze some answers out of them. He turned when he saw a flash of gold to his right. It was just a young lady, wearing one of those uniforms. he decided to make his presence known. "HEY! Hey, you there!" she stopped, and took a glance in his direction. Ed started running towards her, glad to have found another being.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked. "Uh, it's, uh s-seras…" she replied timidly. Edward, for his part, didn't know what to make of the accent she had. "Great. My name is Ed. Where am I? And what are those things? Are they chimeras?" Ed spat out. "The-they're ghouls" she said. Ed looked stumped. "Ghouls? What are they?" "They're the servants of a vam-vampire" she managed to stutter out. "But vampires don't exist! They are just a thing invented to scare children!" Ed replied, scared about his new companions sate of mental health. "Wa-wai-wait, what's a chimera?" Ed looked at her, now certain that she was insane or retarded. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of movement.

"MOVE!" he commanded as she was pushed aside. And with electricity crackling around him, he turned his automail arm into a wicked blade. The ghoul grunted and turned to this newcomer's direction. With a yell, Ed charged and ran his arm straight through the ghoul, and watched with a mixture of horror and curiosity as it turned to dust. As he looked up, a man with a red greatcoat and hat looked at him through tinted sunglasses. "How…compelling."

There was a feeling that this man gave of that Ed found unsettling. But unknown to him, his timid companion had fled. He turned to ask seras about this strange man, only to see her running away. He followed her at a light jog until she stopped at a church. He watched as she opened the door. He ran towards the church, and was spurred on as he heard the screams. He ran into the church, the doors flying open. He stopped when he saw seras being held by an elderly priest. "LET GO OF HER!" Ed screamed. The vampire regarded the short man in an old suit. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" the cocky old dracul replied. But they were both interrupted by a velvety voice behind Ed.

"Well well well. The shrimp and the freak. Looks like you had to ruin my fun." Ed turned, his eyes shooting daggers at the no-life king. "YOU!" he yelled. "Me?" the vampire replied, his sunglasses hiding the humour in his eyes. The priest, who had been watching the exchange with disinterest, suddenly spoke up. "Enough. You both have encroached on my domain. Now, you die!" and at that, ghouls, who had been sitting on the seats in front of the priest and seras, rose and fired at the pair with their MP5s. before Alucard could react, Ed clapped his hands, planted them on the ground, and created a wall between them and the ghouls. After a minute of kicking up dust, they stopped their firing. The vampire could only stare on as the dust settled to reveal a wall where the two had been standing. Laughter emanated from behind the construct. "Gonna have to do better then that gramps!" Ed cried as he launched himself over the wall, his arm already transmuted. As he ran headlong towards the vampire, Alucard appeared with his pistol in hand, and stood before the vampire. Ed ran around this obstacle, but as he looked at Alucard, he suddenly felt as if he was unable to move. He stood still, the vampire influencing his mind. "That's not the way to fight the undead, midget". Ed was internally chucking a fit. Alucard aimed the oversized weapon at the freak and started to speak. "Police girl, if I am to kill this thing, I will have to shoot you as well. If I do this, will you allow me to turn you into a vampire like myself?" seras looked at him with distant eyes "…yes, I suppose so." Alucard's face was plastered with a triumphant smirk. "Good."

The next few minutes were a blur for Edward. He saw alucard holding seras, the alucard biting her neck and drinking her blood. The he awoke from his daze, and rushed to sera's side. The alchemist saw glazed over eyes and a mouth half open. Ed was sure that he would remember this disturbing scene forever.

Men in flak vests and helmets where marching down the street. Integra watched them with growing unease. Something seemed wrong. Her servant was supposed to have been back now. "Ahh, here he comes…" she cut her sentence short as she saw his companions, a young girl with blond hair, and, to her surprise, ruby red eyes. The other, like the girl, had long blond hair in a ponytail. He had a red greatcoat on with a torn right sleeve and a flamel insignia, and was wearing white satin gloves. Then, as realization sank in, she wondered what she was to do with these two.

The woman approaching them seemed to radiate determination and strength. Ed found himself admiring this woman. His eyes wandered momentarily to her chest, before he realised what he was doing and whipped his head back up, feeling very embarrassed and ashamed. He found himself lost in her eyes. He was treading on unknown ground. He had only ever had a crush on winry, but that never went anywhere, because soon after, his mother died. The woman stopped as she reached them and began talking. "Alucard, who are these two?" she said, her voice bordering on irritation. "The police girl is my fledgling" he replied confidently. "And the boy?" she said. "He… he is Hellsing's new recruit." He replied "I believe he has some talents that would prove useful". Ed, on the other hand, did not like how this was going, because he had just been inducted into another world's organisation. He was now another dog of the state. "What if I do not want to join this 'hellsing'?" the woman turned to him. "Then you will be disposed of." She said, her eyes showing a seriousness that made Ed believe she would follow through with the threat. "uhh…okaaaay. I guess I don't really have a choice." Ed replied; feel a bit glad he was going to work with this woman. Ed looked back up at the woman, and asked timidly "uh, what's, uh what's your name miss?" She turned to look at him, and spoke "Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Any yours?" she spoke her title with a pride that seemed infectious. "I am Edward Elric. The Fullmetal alchemist!" he was sure that his full title would be able to impress this proud woman. Instead, she looked at him with questioning eyes. "An alchemist? As in turning metals to gold?" Ed felt insulted. "No, I am a state alchemist of the nation of Amestris. A good guy! I would not dream of such petty crimes!" he replied, almost shouting. "Alright then. Men, please escort Mr. Elric to a car for transportation to hellsing." She said. Ed was then taken to the motorcar, where he proceeded to travel at speeds previously unknown to the frighted alchemist.

"what do you think our new comrade is?" Integra asked her undead servant "I think he is either brilliant or insane." Alucard replied. "you know master, if I didn't know any better, he was checking you out." He added. Integra looked at him. "Huh. You're delusional."

Alucard only smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The alchemist was scared. Really, really scared. The car was only doing about 100km an hour, but too Ed, this was akin to the speed of sound. He gripped the seat with white knuckles. The driver, an old looking man, but his eyes were as lively of those a young mans. "Mr. Elric" no response from said alchemist. But this did not test the man's patience. "Mr. Elric…may I ask how you got here?" this got the short young mans attention. He turned to him "…the gate transported me here." he replied, sounding weary.

The butler took notice of this and frowned slightly. "And what is a gate?" he asked. "no-one really knows…" he replied. The butler had one last question. "And what is this 'alchemy' you speak of?" at this, the young mans face lit up. "All is one, one is all… alchemy is the science of taking something and rearranging it into something else." He replied enthusiastically. "And could you perform this 'alchemy' now then?" He asked. "Yeah. What do you want me to make?" the man pondered this for a moment. "A muffin." He said finally. Ed looked at the man for a second "….a…muffin…" he said. "….Okaaay…. a muffin it is…." He then clapped his hands and placed them on a stray piece paper. With a small crack of lightning, the paper was transformed into a blueberry muffin. Walter proceeded to pick the muffin and take a bite out of it. He turned to his young charge and noticed he had fallen asleep. Walter then smiled and placed the muffin on the dashboard.

Integra took a cigar from her packet and proceeded to light it. She let the smoke fill her lungs, soothing her frayed nerves. A man (or boy) had just appeared, and had been conscripted into Hellsing by the resident vampire. Except of course, it was now vampires. The no life king chose this moment to enter the room. "Why are you still up?" he asked. "work." She replied, almost automatically. "Master, you should sleep…" he said, almost acting like a father. "Servant…it is my choice when I will sleep." She replied. "You know, that young Elric boy might not think you so pretty if you don't sleep…" the vampire replied slyly. This made Integra angry. "I DO NOT CARE WHAT THAT MIDGET THINKS!!! HE IS AN ACCIDENT!!!" .Outside the door, a young man quietly cried.

Edward woke up in a four poster bed, surrounded by fine silk. He rolled over and began to contemplate what had just happened to him over the past day. He had woken up in a village infested with, for lack of a better term, monsters, then had to fight his way out only find a scared young women. He could remember almost nothing until the church which the vampire and his zombie things. What had Walter called them? Then he remembered. "…Ghouls. I freakin' hate ghouls." He muttered. He then remembered Integra. His face visibly light up with that name. He got up and started walking out the door. He was halfway down the hall before he realised he was in his underpants. He did his best impression of a tomato then went back and got changed into his usual clothes. Walking back out, he saw the vampire that wore the funny red jacket. He followed him to a room, where the vampire then walked through the door. He tried the handle, but it was locked. Ed then started hearing voices on the other side of the door. It sounded like an argument. "…DON"T CARE ….MIDGET THINKS…. AN ACCIDENT!!!" Integra yelled, the sounds muffled by the door. But Edward understood what it meant. How could she be so cruel! He asked himself. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. He started running. And even though he didn't realise it, he was crying.

Alucrad leapt to attention when he heard the footsteps. Integra's head was already turned to the door, and she had one hand in her jacket, reaching for her berretta. Alucard signalled for her to stay here. He then poked his head through the door, and came back grinning. "it seems your beau is crying…" he said. Integra rolled her eyes and took chase. After a minute of hard running, she finally caught up to the alchemist. "WHY…" but she stopped when she saw tears in his eyes.


End file.
